


Love of his Life

by iceubaek



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Baekhyun has a disability, CEO!Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Park Chanyeol, CEO of the company, the cold tyrant boss everyone is scared of, can actually break his ice just for one dear person.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 44
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like the title is so ehh... wtf? but im bad at creating titles soooo...
> 
> Anyway, this is the floof i made for my baby jelly that i love... I made this for you my love and sorry if it's open ended. short but aww only.
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy

Park Chanyeol, CEO of the company, the cold tyrant boss everyone is scared of, can actually break his ice just for one dear person.

How they met? it was a tragedy. A car accident. Baekhyun's family car clashed against Chanyeol's Porsche, the grave mistake made by Mr. Byun for losing his control, which unfortunately ended with them taking the damage most. This vicissitude took his parents lives, leaving Baekhyun, who's sitting at the back seat, alone and injured. He lost his ability to walk.

Chanyeol didn’t file a case against them. He's not that heartless.

The CEO went to visit the only one who survived the accident in the hospital to convey his condolences and to offer whatever he can help.

Not knowing the one he'd be seeing is the same cute guy who will actually melt his heart of a steel.

It was Love at first sight.

Chanyeol found him sitting lonely on the hospital bed, his skin was pale as a snow, outstanding against the stale colors of the gown. His caret-shaped lips pink and one of a kind, life was scintillating in his round eyes behind those round-rimmed spectacles perched on the bridge of his dainty button nose. Chanyeol was rendered speechless. Who else was he expecting? Not this angelic guy… not him, who made his heart wrenched in awe the first time he saw him.

Chanyeol expected the cold shoulder, the rage and the hate. He anticipated the tears and a picture of a heart breaking through the windows of his soul. But instead, he was greeted by his cute smile, that was warm and healing. Chanyeol had to blink his eyes rapidly for almost getting lost in a daze.

"Condolences... and I'm sorry for your loss." Chanyeol began, as he sat on the chair at the bedside.

Baekhyun purses his lips into an inward smile, his squishy cheeks appearing more. Chanyeol even had to close and open his hand, which were tempted to reach those squishy mochis gently.

"Hmm. appreciated and it's not your fault."

Chanyeol's heart broke when he saw the bandages covered around the smaller's lower limbs. The tiny scratch on his temple was a crying nothing against this.

When Baekhyun noticed him staring, the cute guy let out an airy laugh, dismissing the latter's conscience.

"I told you, it's okay... The mere fact that you didn’t push the case, it's already huge for me, sir—”

"Marry me." Chanyeol sounded final. He returned the smaller's shocked eyes with his serious ones. "Please, marry me."

  * ••



Chanyeol might have been a hundred things that irritated the people working around him, but he was also the same guy who’s willing to give the world to his husband, Baekhyun.

The marriage was accepted faster than what Chanyeol expected. It was when Baekhyun got discharged from the hospital that he said yes to Chanyeol, taking the CEO by surprise and in utmost happiness. It was good news but at some point, he couldn’t help but also ponder the reason why.

Maybe love at first sight as well?

Unfortunately, the poor guy had to be on a wheelchair to aid his disability, maybe forever. Now an orphan, also rejected by his relatives. Who even wants to take good care of a disabled like him? But despite all that, he appeared positive and was grateful for having another chance in life.

The marriage was processed fast, just civil, with a few guests around. Chanyeol had his sister, best friend, and secretary with him and Baekhyun was with his only friend as a companion.

How memorable that day was for them. They kissed, and though chaste, Chanyeol’s first thought was the muscle memory of Baekhyun’s soft and pillowy lips—it felt everything and from then he knew, he was the one.

Currently they’re living in one huge house, near to the sea side, with a huge balcony that views the horizon where the sun rises and sets. Chanyeol bought this immediately once the marriage was planned. He wanted to give Baekhyun a home where he can relax and see a beautiful view that will inspire him.

The honeymoon days were awkward and platonic but they were happy. And Chanyeol enjoyed spoiling his cute husband so much. He was thrilled to get him a storage of his sweets, only for him, of his collection of cute stuff toys, and he bought him lots of clothes, like these cute printed pajamas and matched them all with variant selection of furry slippers.

One day, Chanyeol came home, excited to show his new present to his husband. The feeling of coming home was finally different, it was everything the former Chanyeol would ask for. He bought him a bunny fury slippers. He walked toward Baekhyun, who he found at the balcony, sitting expectedly on his wheelchair. His Baekhyun loves to stare at the serene starry night sky.

Chanyeol greeted him a kiss on his temple, causing a surprised jump from the smaller.

“Ah, you scared me…”

“Sorry Love…” Chanyeol laughed a little, finding the scared gasp of his love of his life adorable.

He moved in front to face Baekhyun and went down on his knee to level their gaze. “Look what I got you baby…”

To which Baekhyun frowned on and chuckled. “Why should I have to wear slippers, love? I can just wear socks…”

Whenever Baekhyun says something about his disability, Chanyeol just stays quiet, afraid of hurting his feelings.

“No my love, they’ll keep you warm and they look cute on you.” He said after putting the slippers on his lover’s feet.

“Don’t buy me too much, you know I—”

“But I want to spoil you my love…” Chanyeol always knew his small husband didn’t like his new opulent life, but marrying him meant marrying his riches as well. He brought his stare back to him, his hands reaching to cup the sides of his delicate face gently like he was holding a precious artifact. His eyes turned soft that only Baekhyun sees. “Everything I own and have, they are yours too.”

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun opening and closing his mouth, now looking away, appearing hesitant. And the gesture made his heart pinched hurt a little bit.

He knew what the smaller wanted to ask. He already knew but he wanted to hear it straight from his mouth.

_Did you take me in because of pity?_

In one breath, Chanyeol would have immediately answered him with an Honest “ _No, I took you in because I want you and now I love you even more…_ ”

The accident didn’t just leave Baekhyun with a disability, it also caused him nightmares and traumas that had him trembling in fear especially whenever he’s riding in a car or hear sounds of alarms that reminds him of the hospital.

Chanyeol already did an intervention to these concerns. When Baekhyun is in the car with him, he’d always hug the smaller close and assure him of his protection, and if he’s not there, he’d ask his helper to carry a stuff toy that Baekhyun can hug with as his replacement, and would be on the phone with him to comfort him while on the ride.

No one is allowed to use alarm clocks at home. Even these appliances are put on a special type of alarm. Because there was one time, Chanyeol set an alarm for work but when morning came and it rang, Baekhyun bolted up from his sleep, crying and trembling in fear. Chanyeol’s heart crushed at Baekhyun’s mortified face. He swore he didn’t want that to happen ever again. He’d never allow anyone to scare and hurt his baby. Not on his watch.

The falling in love phase was easy… They learned to love each other more and more each day.

Moments like, Chanyeol bringing the small husband to sit on his lap, a territory he gave solely for him. He’d just simply hug him close and rain him with sweet kisses while they watch movies. Moments were Chanyeol wouldn’t miss the chance to bath Baekhyun though he already hired helpers to do that for him. In the long run of being together, Baekhyun seemed to get used already of Chanyeol seeing him naked. It was first an inevitable moment during those times when he needed a helping hand while admitted in the hospital, then later, it was just fine and normal since Chanyeol never took advantage of him and of course, they’re already married. And there were times, when Chanyeol wanted to take a walk outside, he’d take Baekhyun with him and carry him in a bridal style while he strolls.

And the list goes on.

Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s beloved prince, and everyone knew the tyrant CEO was actually a softie to his partner.

Which also lead to some people accusing things against Baekhyun. That Baekhyun agreed for the marriage just for the money. That Baekhyun asked for marriage as a consequence for losing his parents. Baekhyun heard all of these but he never said a word to Chanyeol. He didn’t want to burden him more.

One day, Baekhyun went to his company to surprise the CEO. The only one with him was a helper. Knowing Chanyeol would just let him through, Baekhyun was wheeled to the scanning barrier where employees just tap their IDs against the scan to enter.

But one of the guards stopped him. “Do you have an appointment?”

“A-Ah, I’m here for Mr. Park Chanyeol—”

“Again, do you have an appointment? If you have, just approach the help desk at the side.” The guard cut him with a stern voice.

“Excuse me, sir? But he’s Mr. Park’s—” his helper was about to talk for him but Baekhyun raised a hand in the air, stopping him, his face defeated.

“It’s okay, Aunt Hye. Let’s just proceed to the help desk, maybe she can help us.”

They went to the help desk as told, and very kindly, Baekhyun spoke to the lady. But the lady was nothing close to acting nice. She gave Baekhyun a once-over, scoffing in despise.

“We don’t do solicitation here, boy. Please get out of here before I ask the guards to make you.”

It was Aunt Hye who snapped and answered back, “How dare you! You don’t know who you’re speaking with!”

The lady shook his head with a roll of the eye. “Come on. To visit the CEO? You beggars should know your place. Mr. Park will only speak with you as a case of charity, but you have to wait in line. There’s a long list for that.”

Baekhyun kept his mum, though truly his heart was breaking. Was he only a case of his charity?

“I swear to god if you don’t keep your mouth shut—” and it happened way fast. The lady at the desk already called over some guards, one holding Aunt Hye captive and the other one wheeling Baekhyun almost harshly in attempt to take him out of the building. Due to the rude push, Baekhyun fell off his wheelchair, And out of all the timing, Chanyeol got to witnessed that. He just came out to escort some huge business partners, only to see his employees disrespecting his only prince, the love of his life.

Chanyeol’s eyes were fire, seething and livid. He stormed towards the commotion and yelled, “How dare you do this to my husband!”

The two guards shrank down and distance themselves away on a qui vive. The lady who was then btching on them, turned expectedly pale and shaking.

Chanyeol immediately rescued the crying Baekhyun on the floor, nursing him with love and assurance. “Baby love, are you okay? Baby love I’m so sorry…” in one swift move, Chanyeol managed to lift the traumatized husband in a bridal style and Baekhyun automatically wrapped his arms around him, his face finding solace on the crook of his husband's neck as he cried.

“Oh Sehun.”

His secretary strode fast near him. “Yes, sir.”

“I want these three out of the company. Now.”

_I swear with all of my life I will protect you, my love..._

  * ••




	2. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another warm, heart-wrenching drabble of CEO park and soft-hearted Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this while listening to sad love songs nonstop. and as usual, this is just another short "something" about this couple. Still open-ended. But i'd just want to share this because... i love you. 😘

Chanyeol was worried of Baekhyun’s mood of melancholy days after that disrespectful incident in his _own_ company happened. He noticed him faintly aloof a lot, facing down most of the time with a thousand mile stare at the ground and was skittish whenever his attention gets called.

It was time for his bath and Baekhyun was already naked but clothed with his silk bathrobe, waiting quietly in his wheelchair. And Chanyeol noticed it again, as he slowly approached the smaller after preparing his tub. The sadness in his eyes, his shoulders heavy with worries—it was concerning.

“My love…” Chanyeol coaxed, “It’s time for your bath.”

Chanyeol saw how the smaller got startled so easily, a sign that he was pulled out from another short reverie. He stared at Chanyeol for awhile until his eyes water.

And urgently, Chanyeol’s hands reached for his delicate cheeks, drying the pouring tears with his thumb, kneeling down to level their gazes.

“Baby love, what’s wrong?” he cooed.

With a quivering pout, Baekhyun muttered, “A-Are you still mad?”

Chanyeol could only sigh at his husband’s worries, his heart crushing at his vulnerable face.

Maybe by chance, Baekhyun heard some of his reprimands to his secretary, addressing still the issue about his employees who disrespected him.

“Baby…” he hushed him in a gentle manner. “I’m not mad at you, and that will never happen, always remember that. I’m still mad at those people who hurt you. And I apologized for not being there on time to protect you.”

“B-But y-you d-didn’t know I-I was coming…” Baekhyun hiccuped.

Chanyeol noticed his fingers fidgeting, and it was a sign that he was apparently experiencing another episode of anxiety attacks, so quickly, he transferred his other hand to hold them, nursing him with gentle squeezes.

“Of course you were planning to surprise me… And anytime, you can come and visit me, hmm?”

Baekhyun sniffed, meekly nodding. “Hmm.”

But it was just now that Chanyeol realized—he never brought Baekhyun to his company, not even once. And only a few of his subordinates knew about him. Just his secretary and some of the executives.

So it was basically his fault.

“Do you want to come with me, tomorrow? I’ll tour you around?” he tried to sound inviting.

“B-But how about that help desk lady and the two guards? Did you fire them?” Baekhyun habitually pouts when he talks and Chanyeol always finds it cute.

“Hmm… J-Just gave them some disciplinary actions.” _He lied._

Chanyeol fired them right away on that same day.

But, he didn’t want Baekhyun to know or else he’s going to shoulder the fault again.

“Don’t fire them, hmm? They were just doing their job. I was an intruder without an appointment…” he paused then tittered in between his soft cries, “I couldn’t blame them for seeing me as a case of charity…”

Chanyeol tensed at the term heard. _Charity_. He always feared this. Again the anger was filling him once again. How dare those people? How dare them say that to him!

He never wanted to make Baekhyun feel he was welcomed in because of pity. He loved him sincerely, with all of his heart.

“No baby no… don’t say that…” Chanyeol moved to hug him, squeezing him in to make sure he feels the love, that he was important, that he was everything to him. “Don’t ever think that way. You’re here because we love each other. I love you, baby love. I’d do everything to protect you. I’d do everything to make you happy, hmm?”

Baekhyun was starting to cry again, indicated by his shoulders shaking. “W-What d-did I d-do to deserve you, Chanyeol-ah?”

“No my love…” Chanyeol pulled slightly away to face him, his hands moved to cradle his cheeks as he rested his forehead against his, ensuring that Baekhyun sees the truth in his eyes. “It’s me who should be asking that. What did I do to deserve such a soft hearted and beautiful angel like you? I’d always choose you from anything else. No one else is above you, always remember that.”

It was understandable but Chanyeol couldn’t help but get sad and frustrated at times. That made him always think, he wasn’t doing his best to make him feel more of his love. That he failed to protect him, that he made him feel he was just a case of a charity.

Instead of wheeling him into the bathroom, Chanyeol opted to carry Baekhyun in his arms, and together they dipped inside the bathtub with Baekhyun sitting in between the taller’s parted legs.

Chanyeol bathed him thoroughly, kissing every spotless inch of his skin, as if it was his way to apologize and worship him for being the best thing that has ever happened in his life.

Chanyeol thought he’d just end up with someone his parent would suggest. He wasn't that much excited about the idea of love. Cliché, but he grew up living as a heartthrob—so he became particular somehow with profile, whether or not he or she could help him raise his company to the top or just influential.

But, Baekhyun came into his life in the most unexpected but most tragic way. Another cliché, it was love at first sight. And Baekhyun brought out a different side of him he never knew existed. That he could actually love this way, feel a sense of responsibility to protect his lover at all cost and make him smile like the happiest man on earth—and suddenly, love was real.

Sudden love is indeed beautiful.

  * ••



The couple was invited by the Parks for a family dinner. Chanyeol’s parents was fine with Baekhyun’s presence, they were nice and civil towards him, though they also deemed that the smaller was accepted in to avoid further issues about the accident that would probably harm the image of Park&Co.

They thought their son was just being smart for the sake of the company.

But Chanyeol never actually cared of what they think—for as long as they don’t intervene in his married life, for as long as they don’t harm Baekhyun. He was very attentive of his husband’s needs throughout the dinner, like ensuring Baekhyun’s plate if it was filled with his favorites, checking up on him every time if he was liking the food, even wiping his lips clean and pouring drinks to his cup.

The Parks watched them in awe leading them to bring out the topic about conceiving.

“Do you have plans in conceiving a child?” It was Mrs. Park who asked.

And there was a pin-drop silence.

Chanyeol felt his husband tensed beside him, and noticed the light trembling of his fingers again. Ah, he’s anxious, he could feel it.

But though put in the hot spot, Baek tried to keep his calm and answered politely with a small smile. “Hmm, we’re trying, ma’am…”

Chanyeol reached to hold his husband’s hand, to assure him he was there, that they’re all in this together, as one.

And the fidgeting stopped.

Chanyeol chose to keep his mum, his silence was enough to tell these people not to pry anymore.

It somehow worked. The Park’s averted to a new topic—but Chanyeol could tell, Baekhyun’s mind lingered on the topic.

Because once they reached home, when Chanyeol just got out of the shower, he was surprised to see his husband already bare and pliant, sprawled beautifully on their shared bed.

“Love…” he was rendered speechless, mouth parted agape at the sight.

“T-Take me, Chanyeol…” the smaller said, with a faint blush in his cheeks, his hooded pretty eyes pleading. “Impregnate me.”

Chanyeol could only hear his heart beating fast against his chest as he walked closer to his husband. No one could tell not even him, what was running in his mind, until he reached the bed, sat at the edge, and hovered his face above his husband. He watched him close his eyes, with a slight frown in between his brows, hands balled into a fist, as though he was preparing himself. And Chanyeol only smiled, adoring him, and moved down only to kiss him on his forehead—He covered him warm with a blanket.

The smaller was urged to open his eyes back again, stunned to what his husband just did. Chanyeol joined him quietly under the covers, collected him in his arms, making sure his face find solace in his broad chest. He dropped him a kiss on his crown, while scratching his scalp gently to slumber.

“Love, I’d take everything you offer as long as you’re sure and ready. But always remember that you’re already more than enough for me. I’m happy that you’re here, that I am yours… for as long you are happy, then I’m the happiest.”

Baekhyun erupted into tiny sobs, and Chanyeol held him closer.

“Baekhyun, I love you.” He said, voice full of conviction.

And Baekhyun nestled to his embrace, basking in his affection. “I love you too, so much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want more? 🥺✨


	3. END✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When CEO Park had to make the most life-changing decision in his life... for the sake of his most beloved husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞alert: it's a mild and VERY short smut but you can always skip that part. I was also surprised why i wrote that scene but anyways... if youre minor please just kindly skip that part, or whoever is uncomfy --JUST SKIP IT. It's a meh smut though... BUT ANYWAYS AAAHHH THIS IS THE END!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!! and i love you for reading this!!!

Chanyeol came home with a good news. He found his small husband on the same spot in their house, the patio, watching a view of a majestic sunset. The way he speeded his walk just to give Baekhyun a bone-crushing hug from behind, his smile expansive almost jaw-breaking.

“Baby love…”

He felt Baekhyun jumped a tad, once again surprised of his unannounced arrival. “Ah! Love… you almost gave me a heart-attack.” He said in a pout.

Chanyeol extricated himself away from the hug, now moving in front of him while laughing apologetically. “Sorry, love…” he took a small chair so they’d be sitting face to face. “I have good news…”

Baekhyun’s eyes glinted, “Hmm, what is it?”

“Doctor Kim said you can possibly recover with electric stimulation therapy!” He said with so much enthusiasm.

But the reaction he received from the latter was quite a lackluster though smiling. “But you know how the accident brought a tremendous damage to my spinal cord Love… the physiotherapy didn’t even help me move my toes.”

Chanyeol didn’t let the discouragement bring his hopes down. They’re going to try it. He’s going to make Baekhyun walk again. “Just try my love…” he held his hand and squeezed him gently. “At least just try…”

Baekhyun nodded, warm smile always relieving. “Sure… _for us._ ”

They did go to the rehabilitation after all the push and pulls. Chanyeol really took a two day leave just to accompany his husband. He was hugging Baekhyun in the backseat of the car, relieving his fears as usual. Although he knew it’s not just the trauma that was causing his fidgeting—it was also the thing about trying this new treatment that only God knows whether it would work or not. Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun was more than worried of the results. Though the smaller always tells him he was fine, still he could see through his eyes the disappointment of failing.

The main reason why he was hesitant to try.

They reached the rehabilitation center and was guided by a nurse to Dr. Kim’s office. Dr. Junmyeon Kim is a close friend of Chanyeol and was Baekhyun’s attending doctor back when he was still hospitalized. He owned this center for years now and one day, during a coffee chat, the doctor suggested the therapy to the CEO which he gladly accepted to try.

“Hmm, good morning, Baekhyun. You look so glowing and beautiful as always!” Dr. Kim appeared pleased seeing his patient. He always mean the compliment for Baekhyun but could also be another way to tease the taller husband who apparently was flattening his face in annoyance as expected.

“Yah… watch your face CEO Park, you’re going to scare my patient.” The doctor continued to tease, earning a soft giggle from Baekhyun and a sulking pout from Chanyeol. Baekhyun could only give his husband’s cheeks gentle taps to cheer him.

“Baby…” the smaller cooed. And that always works as Chanyeol relaxed into a gooey dimpled smile.

Dr. Kim could only look at them in awe. He was one of the people who witnessed their true love. Maybe others would really think Baekhyun was taken in out of pity, but Dr. Kim saw how the CEO proved these people always wrong, which never fails to amaze him.

This is why, through thick and thin, he swore he’d be helping this couple no matter what. Thus, suggesting the therapy that he’d been studying solely for the sake of Baekhyun.

They moved on later to the main purpose of their visit. Prior to their appointment though, Baekhyun had gone through a lot of tests. Dr. Kim explained the results to him today and told him about his progress, about the chances.

Obviously, Baekhyun was scared though he was trying to put a façade of calm. But Chanyeol was there to assure him. One touch of his hand telling him they're all in this together, urged Baekhyun to give the test a shot.

The first week of the therapy was quite a struggle for Baekhyun. But he was determined, given Chanyeol was there to motivate him. The pins and needles he feel after every session, the light discomfort, the skin irritation, it was all new but at least, he was starting to manifest a sensation.

Another couple of weeks passed and the session upgraded as he was provided to bring a battery-powered unit for himself. Dr. Kim taught them both how to manipulate the settings and to call anytime if they needed further assistance.

And Chanyeol never missed any session. He didn’t mind if he had to go through a cycle of going back home then to work. He just wanted to be there with Baekhyun all the way until something miraculous happens, as promised.

One bright summery morning, a shouting Baekhyun bolted Chanyeol awake. He sprinted off the bed and burst through the door, his heart hammering nervously against his chest as worries clouded his mind in an instant, only to find the smaller in his usual space for his therapy sessions, now seated on his wheelchair, crying tears of joy while watching his toes wiggling in utter fascination.

Chanyeol stood there in stunned silence, eyes rounded and lips parted agape.

“Love…” Baekhyun sniffed more tears though smiling. “I-I can finally move my toes! Love…”

Chanyeol ran to him and enveloped him in a rejoicing tight hug. They were both crying now and Chanyeol showered his husband with tons of praises.

The progress continued, until weeks after, Baekhyun was able to stand. Another month whizzed by, and he could finally walk though limping and with a help of a walking aid.

Chanyeol was always there, never missing a milestone of his improvements. They did have to go through multiple therapies, be it physical, pharmacological, even the psychological therapiesㅡbut it was all worth it.

Baekhyun could finally walk with his husband, feel the earth underneath on his own effort. He didn’t care though he was limping—at least now, he can walk.

“All thanks to you, I can walk now.” Baekhyun told Chanyeol one day while they were strolling in the park. Baekhyun was still with a walker, and Chanyeol was on full-alert beside him to assist.

“No baby love…” Chanyeol held one of his hands that was clutching on the steel bar. “It’s all because of your hard work and perseverance… you really did a great job. And I’m so proud of you, always love.”

Baekhyun had to stop on his tracks, as tears start to water his eyes. He released his walking aid, alarming Chanyeol. Chanyeol held him quickly by the waist to assist him, and Baekhyun only giggled at his panicking. He surrounded his arms around the taller’s neck making Chanyeol automatically bend forward a bit to level their heights.

Baekhyun planted a soft kiss on his lips before saying, “I love you so much, thank you baby love for not giving up on me.”

Chanyeol also smiled, his lips began to quiver as he tried to hold back his tears in. He pulled the smaller now into his embrace and showered his crown with lots of kisses, telling him he was more grateful for having him in his life.

For having an _amazing and strong_ Baekhyun.

> - ~~you can skip this part-~~

“Are you sure?”

With a warm blush coloring his cheeks, Baekhyun hummed, bare and submissive beside him, their legs tangled together. The smaller reached to cup his face, and Chanyeol moved closer so they’re nose to nose. The smaller was smiling adoringly at him while caressing his skin.

“Take all of me, my love.”

It was Baekhyun who initiated the kiss, his only way of expressing his love and adoration to the only man that matters to him the most. The only man he swore he’d cherish forever, rain or shine. He then released the taller’s face just to wrap his arms around his neck, and their warm bodies meet. Chanyeol’s hand roamed around his husband’s delicate body as he responded to the kiss, making sure Baekhyun knew how much he loves him as well.

The kiss was cut short as Chanyeol shifted to hover himself on top of Baekhyun. His gaze light up with so much emotion and Baekhyun was showing him the prettiest smile which took his breath away for a second.

“You’re so beautiful my love… So beautiful to me…” he said in utmost awe. Baekhyun had to cover his face with his hands, suddenly shy under his melting intrusive stare. With his other hand, Chanyeol coaxed him into revealing his beauty again to him, taking one of his wrists and pinning it above him.

Chanyeol kissed him once again, then he slid his lips to his jaw, down to every inch of his skin, giving each sensitive spots suction kisses. He put more attention on the smaller’s pink perky nipples, swirling his tongue around the areola before sucking them hard and wet, and he earned a satisfying moan from the latter.

Chanyeol grazed his tongue lower after making sure his nipples were attended well until his face met his pretty parts. Baekhyun tried to close his legs, suddenly embarrassed, but it was too late as Chanyeol already held his thigh to keep them open. Just him breathing against the smaller’s pretty shaft caused it to quirk up a bit and his hole to pucker, and he smiled, pleased of the sight.

Chanyeol wasted no time and used his mouth and tongue again to send Baekhyun to oblivion. He added his fingers in, invading his already wet cavern, making sure his finger pads grazes that sweet spot and he just knew he was hitting it right as Baekhyun kept mewling melodiously and thrashing in the sheets.

Baekhyun’s breathing turned fast, his hole was already squeezing the fingers moving expertly inside of him, and Chanyeol felt he was near. He stopped his ministration and moved to sit and invade his waiting cunt with his pulsating hard rod. He let out a guttural moan because Baekhyun felt incredibly good, his insides was warm and tight.

But Baekhyun’s expression turned pained and Chanyeol slightly panicked for not alarming the smaller. He was about to pull out but Baekhyun held his hand, stopping him.

“C-Continue.”

> \--

Baekhyun was improving even more as days went by. Though at times he still needed a walking aid but at least he could roam freely and help around the house. And Chanyeol, seeing his husband glowing radiantly in happiness just made him indeed the _happiest_. Above all, Baekhyun really was the most important to him.

One time, Chanyeol was visited by the small husband in his company, and he came through his office door asking straight away about the security measures the CEO ordered just to protect him. Baekhyun was now sitting on his lap, talking about his experience earlier with his people, that he met them along the way, and they bowed and smiled at him like he was a royal.

Chanyeol just laughed at him then and simply said, “Ah, that’s my order. Because you are my other half… I own the company, but you own me.”

Of course, Chanyeol would do all things just to ensure his husband’s safety.

They went shopping that day and somehow, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun lingering mostly around baby shops. Not like he minds but he was worried that maybe the thing about conceiving was bothering him again.

But the smaller’s reaction was fond and relaxed.

The next day, while at work, Chanyeol received an emergency call from home—not from Baekhyun but from one of his helpers. She told him that the smaller was warm to touch, vomiting non-stop and looked terribly unwell. Though in the middle of the meeting, Chanyeol excused himself and immediately drove himself back home.

Once he reached their house, he found Baekhyun sleeping exhausted in their shared bed and the image just crushed his heart into sad pieces.

“Did you give him a medicine to relieve his fever?” Chanyeol asked the helper at the side as he went straight to Baekhyun, sat on the edge of the bed and gave the husband a kiss on his forehead.

“No sir.”

Chanyeol frowned a bit at her answer, confused. “But why? Did you call his doctor?”

She only smiled and said, “It is just my hint, but I think our dear sir is a carrier.”

A carrier.

Chanyeol didn’t mind it at first because that night, Baekhyun woke up well, assuring him of his fast recovery but on the next day, he decided to stay a bit longer before going to work, just to wait and see for the probable symptoms. And the helper was right… right after their breakfast meal, Baekhyun felt a little under the weather and just ran to the sink, throwing his gut out. And also, by chance, Chanyeol felt the slight bulging of his stomach.

Chanyeol drove Baekhyun to the hospital and instead of wheeling him to the General Medicine, he took him to the OB-GYNE area. Baekhyun was given a safe medicine for his nausea and undergone a lot of tests, until his new doctor came, Dr. Zhang, announcing that Baekhyun was _indeed_ pregnant. Three months pregnant.

The shock of the news was ephemeral, they were both quiet the entire ride but once at home, Baekhyun just screamed his enthusiasm and hugged Chanyeol so tight.

“I love you, Chanyeol! I love you so much…”

Oh how happy, they’re finally having a baby.

When the news reached Dr. Kim, the reaction was a far from what they expected. The doctor was worried instead.

He didn’t show it to Baekhyun but when it’s only him and Chanyeol left inside his clinic, he finally spilled the trouble that will come along the pregnancy.

“He might not be able to walk again once his stomach becomes big, even right after he gives birth.”

Dr. Kim explained it very well to Chanyeol and Chanyeol just sat there, rendered speechless.

Oh… they were _almost_ happy.

It was near six in the evening, the sun was about to set. Chanyeol and Baekhyun was sitting and cuddling in a couch at the patio. The smaller had his head rested against his husband’s chest while he scrolls through his phone. “Love… I found these beautiful baby clothes online! See, this is cute! Ah! But what if he’s a boy—”

“Aren’t we already happy now, love?”

Baekhyun’s brow knitted at his husband’s lackluster respond. He pulled himself up to face the husband properly. “Of course…”

“I think we _both_ are enough…” Chanyeol sighed and saw how Baekhyun balled his hands into a fist, his face suddenly void of emotions.

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Let’s drop the baby.”

A slap on his face. Baekhyun just slapped him on the face.

Baekhyun’s gaze was a mixture of anger and pain and Chanyeol instantly regretted for saying something hurtful to his love.

“Love, I’m sorry—”

“I’m not dropping the baby…” his voice trembled. “I’m going to give birth… We're both going to be fathers of a child.”

Chanyeol begged for his forgiveness. He went down on his knees and kissed Baekhyun’s growing stomach before embracing him by the waist.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“B-But why love…” Baekhyun asked glumly while caressing Chanyeol's hair. “Something is wrong?”

“Dr. Kim told me… once the baby becomes big, then you give birth… you won’t be able to walk ever again…”

“I-I’ll try the therapy again—”

“No…” Chanyeol killed his optimism. “The therapy won’t work anymore.”

Baekhyun kept his mum, his husband sobbing on his lap urged him to cry as well. It hurt to hear his giant cry like this. Chanyeol rarely cries but it was always heartbreaking to hear him do.

And all for Baekhyun’s sake.

“Hush now my love… don’t cry… I’ll be fine.” Baekhyun coaxed him to look back at him, giving him an assuring smile though crying. “I’m still going to continue the pregnancy, for us.”

“But baby… you just recently recovered—”

Baekhyun hushed him, wiping his tears dry. “So what? Learning to walk again and being able to carry a child are two different things. Being able to walk is good, but nothing compares to the happiness that comes along with a child my love… our little bundle of joy, the fruit of our love… And call me selfish but I’d rather sacrifice my ability to walk than not be able to give birth and have a family I could call my own. I want you and me, and a baby.”

“W-What’s selfish about that my love…” Chanyeol couldn’t talk properly because of the hurtful tears. He loves Baekhyun, so much. Why should it be him? Why should he suffer alone? Baekhyun was his precious love, always selfless.

But he understood. Baekhyun was left an orphan because of the accident. He lost his family because of the tragedy.

So what was wrong of having a baby? What was wrong if he prioritized the happiness of his love most?

“Chanyeol my love, I’m sorry, I’m keeping the child… I’m keeping _our_ child, my love.”

The second trimester was going well but Baekhyun this time couldn’t walk anymore without a walking aid. He was starting to show signs of the effects of the pregnancy to his walking ability. But Baekhyun kept on assuring Chanyeol he’ll be fine, even telling him good news that the baby was growing healthily inside of him, that the baby loves Chanyeol’s voice more than his.

“He moves when you sing.”

They were again in the patio and Chanyeol brought his guitar with him, playing the instrument as Baekhyun sang to the song while stroking his big stomach gently.

[Free by Renee and Jeremy]

~~i really want you to listen to this lullaby~~

“ **Rockabye my baby now, rockabye my love… Rockabye my baby now, rockabye my love…”**

Chanyeol finally joined in to harmonize with him, **_“Here’s a little lullaby, here’s a little song…”_** but at this part, he couldn’t help but tear up a bit. ** _“Here’s a little lullaby, tell you nothing’s wrong…”_**

Baekhyun didn’t miss to notice, so he held him in the arm and gave him gentle squeezes, _that everything is okay, everything’s going to be fine._

_**“What you gonna take when you walk from me? What you gonna make of your world to be? What you gonna sing with your harmony? Learn to be yourself and you'll always be… Free…”** _

_**“Free…”** _

Two weeks more to go and Baekhyun’s soon to give birth to a baby boy. Still he could walk with an aid. And Chanyeol took a leave from work to be with Baekhyun 24/7 until he gives birth, also up to the first month of their baby on earth. Good thing, his friend, also an executive, Oh Sehun, was there to relieve him while he's out from his CEO duties.

Baekhyun would always request to stroll with Chanyeol in the park a lot and the taller husband never refuses. In fact, he also wanted to walk with him, because the moment he gives birth, Baekhyun will have to use the wheelchair again—he’ll no longer be able to walk again.

And it breaks his heart.

Whenever they walk, Chanyeol would silently cry like a child at his side and Baekhyun would just smile and coo him to stop him from crying.

“I-I c-couldn’t help it my love…” the taller hiccuped. “I-I feel like i-it’s my fault… H-How I wish I can donate my legs to you and—”

Baekhyun hushed him with a kiss on his cheek and pouted with a smile. “Love, please… Byul will hear you… I’ll be fine, it’s okay… I want this hmm?”

Baekhyun was indeed his light, his new hope, his life.

With the help of his friends and his sister, Chanyeol arranged something special for his husband, Baekhyun.

A wedding ceremony in a beautiful garden.

He wanted to marry him again, just to prove to Baekhyun that he’d choose him, forever and always.

They made a special suit for Baekhyun to accommodate his growing baby and at first the smaller thought that maybe he was dressed only for a dinner date. But once at the venue, the pregnant man just erupted into tears, got carried away of the surprise. They put a flower crown on top of his head and he looked ethereal. He walked through the aisle showered and filled with flower petals while crying with his best friend, and Chanyeol at the end was sobbing with him as well.

Baekhyun was beautiful, Baekhyun was his world, his universe, his everything. And the said man was walking towards him for their happily ever after. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun's last chances to walk to be special, to be memorable and so he arranged this—a wedding.

The wedding was civil and simple like the usual, but now, they made new vows for each other.

Baekhyun told Chanyeol how grateful still he was for having Chanyeol in his life, that he loves him so much, that he couldn’t wait for this new chapter of their lives with their baby.

Chanyeol also vowed almost the same and he was the most emotional this time. He was crying so much he was nearly incoherent. “…A-And my love, I’ll never get tired in sweeping you off of your feet, I’d carry you in my arms forever, I’d be your legs, I’d be anything you want because I love you. I love you so much, you mean everything to me my love…”

And this time, their kiss was even more special. Not anymore shy and sweet like their first one, but it was deep and promising. A kiss for forever, for a love that will last a lifetime.

Baekhyun gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Byul that means star. Though Baekhyun couldn’t walk anymore, he remained truly happy to have Byul in his arms now and to bask him with his affection as he grows.

Chanyeol just sat there at the bedside and felt a tiny déjà vu. It felt like it just happened yesterday when he first met Baekhyun in the hospital. The pretty boy with hope in his eyes in spite of having a disability, in spite of losing his loveones.

“Love, everything’s fine?” Baekhyun’s voice pulled him out from the trance.

Now Baekhyun's the prettiest boy carrying their bundle of joy in his arms.

“I just want to thank you my love.”

Baekhyun gave him his beautiful smile.

Oh how lucky Chanyeol was to have him.

Chanyeol rose from his seat so he could sit beside his father and son and wrap them both into his loving hug. He dropped a kiss on Baekhyun's crown that made the latter close his eyes and nestle into his embrace.

“Thank you for everything, and I love you.”

"I love you more..."

"And I love you _most_..."

•••END•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> please leave comments. I want to hear your thoughts aaahhh

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? 🥺✨


End file.
